Yoshi (character)
- Cartoons= }} |caption = Yoshi's artwork from Mario Party 10./Yoshi as he appears in Super Mario World cartoon. |games = |gender = Male |homeland = Yoshi's Island |species = Yoshi |forms = Dash Yoshi Blimp Yoshi Bulb Yoshi |first = Super Mario World (1990) |revenue = Kazumi Totaka}} T. Yoshisaur Munchikoopas, commonly referred to as''' Yoshi (Japanese: ヨッシー Yosshī) (English: /ˈjoʊʃi/ or /ˈjɒʃi/), once romanized as 'Yossy '(sometimes called '''Green Yoshi), is an ornithopod-like creature who appears in the Mario series and is Mario's sidekick, as well as the tritagonist in many games. His debut was in Super Mario World. He later had his own series with several platform and puzzle games, including Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. However, Yoshi does still appear quite frequently in the Mario series. The Yoshi series includes characters from the Mario series (usually as their baby forms) as well. He has also appeared in many of the spin-off Mario games, such as Mario Party, and Mario Kart series as well as in other various Mario sports titles. He is voiced by Kazumi Totaka in every game. History ''Super Mario World Yoshi's first appearance was in ''Super Mario World in 1991. The dinosaur's friends have been captured by Bowser. When Yoshi tried to rescue his friends, Bowser trapped him inside an egg and he needed help. Mario went to Dinosaur Land to rescue Peach from King Koopa. On his way, he sees an egg. Curious, Mario opens it, only to reveal Yoshi. Yoshi thanks Mario and says they should team up together. Mario and Yoshi were able to rescue the princess, and Peach thanks Yoshi for helping Mario. ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Before the events of ''Super Mario World, Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island features mostly Yoshi. The dinosaur sees a bag being carried by The Stork. The bag falls, and Yoshi was desperate to get it. The bag contains Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, and Yoshi and the others were happy. But Kamek appears and kidnaps Baby Luigi, and Yoshi must defeat Kamek and Bowser Jr. and rescue the baby. Baby Mario and Yoshi were able to do it, and they all lived happily ever after. ''Super Mario 64/ ''Super Mario 64 DS Yoshi makes an appearance in Super Mario 64. After Mario collects 120 Stars, he must go to the cannon. There, Yoshi is at the back. Yoshi gives Mario 100 lives and an improved triple jump, then jumps off the castle roof. Yoshi then appears in Super Mario 64 DS as a playable character. At the beginning of the game, he is sleeping on the roof. Yoshi then wakes up mysteriously on the ground and Lakitu then tells him that Mario, Luigi and Wario have gone have not returned. Yoshi then frees Mario, Luigi and Wario while collecting Power Stars, and they all teamed up to rescue Peach from Bowser. In this game, Yoshi can swallow enemies, shoot eggs at them, and use his Flutter Jump. Other Appearances ''Mario Kart'' series Yoshi has appeared in every installment of the Mario Kart series. He has his own course ( in Mario Kart DS and Mario Kart Wii) called Yoshi Falls. He says his name repeatedly and in Mario Kart Wii, he talks in a high-pitched voice. He falls under the medium weight class in Mario Kart Wii but a lightweight in Mario Kart DS. He has a red saddle and a trademark long tongue. He is one of the most popular characters in the Mario Kart series. ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Yoshi is one of the characters in ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. In the past, Yoshi had been a dinosaur carrying Mario around places where Mario needed to get to. Now, Yoshi is a dinosaur swerving around corners with his partner leaving his opponents in the dust! Yoshi is a Medium weight having the Yoshi Egg as his Special Item. Yoshi also has his own kart, the Turbo Yoshi. Not just this, but Yoshi also has his own course, Yoshi Circuit (back in Mario Kart DS). Vehicles in Mario Kart * Turbo Yoshi * Egg 1 * Standard YS * Cucumber * Standard Kart M * Classic Dragster * Wild Wing * Yoshi Bike ''Mario Party'' series Yoshi has consistently appeared and been playable in all of the mainstream Mario Party games. He even got his own stage on Mario Party. Since his debut to the Mario Party series, Yoshi has usually been partnered with Birdo. Mario Party Yoshi is one of the first playable characters to appear in the Mario Party series. Yoshi owned a board in Mario Party named Yoshi's Tropical Island. ''Mario Party 3'' Yoshi is a playable character. Also in Duel Mode, his partner of choice is Boo. Mario Party 5 Yoshi appears in Mario Party 5. His Super Duel Car is Egg-celeration and his nickname is Mr. Lucky Yoshi. Mario Party 7 Yoshi appeared in Mario Party 7. Yoshi and Birdo shared the Egg Orb and were partners. Mario Party 8 Tag Teams The following list of Tag Teams names with Yoshi and an Ally. * Mario = Fan Favorites * Luigi = Green Machine * Peach = Kind Hearts * Wario = Poached Eggs * Daisy = Tomboy Trouble * Waluigi = Scrambled Eggs * Toad = Good Buddies * Boo = Hovering Friends * Toadette = Flutter Friends * Birdo = Egg Explosion * Dry Bones = Sky Bones * Blooper = Double-Dippers * Hammer Bro. = Hungry Hammers Super Smash Bros. series Yoshi appeared in all Super Smash Bros. as a playable character. Although he only has two jumps, his second jump is very high, and can help Yoshi reach places that otherwise would require three or four jumps to be made. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Yoshi's "Egg Throw" move is Yoshi's third jump. Yoshi's final smash is Super Dragon, where Yoshi grows wings, and can fly freely around the stage while breathing fire or shooting fireballs at opponents. ''Super Mario World television'' series Yoshi is featured as one of the four main characters in the Super Mario World animated television series produced by Nintendo and DIC Entertainment, successfully replacing Toad from the previous cartoons. In the cartoons, Yoshi is depicted as very young and childish, referring to himself and his friends in the third-person view. Yoshi is shown to have a considerably large appetite, which has the tendency to get himself in trouble (such as when he eats all the food at Dome City's barbeque), but sometimes saves Mario, Luigi, and Princess Toadstool. He is voiced by Andrew Stanton. ''Super Mario Bros. (film) Yoshi appears in the movie based on the Super Mario Bros series where he is voiced by Frank Welker. He is shown as a baby tyrannosaurus who is Koopa's pet. He takes a liking to Princess Daisy and befriends her. Physical Appearance in ''Super Mario 64 DS]] Yoshi is a little green dinosaur like creature that helps Mario on various quests, serving as a transportation. First of all, he has a light green skin, his stomach, chest and mouth are white, he has two big blue eyes, round cheeks, and a big round nose. On his nape he has three red spikes, on his back has a red saddle that can be used for riding him and he has orange shoes on his feet. In some rare cases he is without shoes, when he does it, he reveals he has padded feet. He has a long sticky tongue that can be used for swallowing enemies. Personality Yoshi is kind and generous and childish at times. He loves his friends and is very compassionate and playful. Characteristics Ever since Super Mario World, Yoshi has been one of the major characters in the games. Yoshi can eat almost anything, and is also known to be very intelligent, being able to defend himself even as a baby. Although in the Super Mario World Cartoon, Yoshi can speak just like a human, in most games, his only means of communication are incoherent babbles and noises. Abilities In sports games such as Mario Superstar Baseball and Mario Tennis, Yoshi is known for his speed and his tongue capability. It's safe to assume that all Yoshi have the same abilities as the main Yoshi, as seen in Yoshi Island, where all Yoshi had the same abilities. In Super Mario Sunshine, Yoshi can not touch water. If he does, he will dissolve and return to his egg. However, in Super Mario Galaxy 2, Yoshi can not only touch water, but he can also swim. In some games, Yoshi can flutter jump to get to higher places. Yoshi Colors While the main Yoshi is always the big green yoshi, otherwise known as the oldest of the yoshis, the species comes in many colors. They also come in black and white, although rarely. The eggs are usually white with spots like, green, blue, red, yellow, and many other colors, almost always the same color as the Yoshi that laid them. In games such as the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, the colors of Yoshi are optional, but all Yoshi eggs are always white with green spots unlike yoshi's story where the spots and the egg box were all that yoshi's color. In that game, neither the orange nor purple yoshis were shown, except the opening. Game Appearances Yoshi first appeared in the Super Mario World games in 1991 on the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Yoshi had a rival in the form of a bad-tempered, sunglasses-wearing blue yoshi named Boshi. Yoshi also made an appearance in all of the Super Smash Brothers games. Yoshi made other appearances such as: *''Yoshi, playable character. *Yoshi's Safari, playable character. *Yoshi's Story, playable character. *Yoshi Touch & Go, playable character. *Yoshi's Island DS, playable character. *Yoshi's Cookie, playable character. *Yoshi Topsy-Turvy, playable character. *Tetris Attack, playable character. *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island / Super Mario Advance 3, playable character. *Super Mario 64, a cameo appearance atop the castle; Mario must have all of the Powerstars to find him and he'll receive a special gift. *Super Mario Sunshine, Yoshis are like power-ups, Mario rides them and he uses fruits to make Yoshi spit juice. This allows the player access to secret areas. *Paper Mario, Yoshis live on Lavalava Island. *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, some Yoshis can be seen at various tourist attractions. (Such as the Excess Express.) *Super Mario 64 DS, playable character. *Mario is Missing!, one of the many different characters to appear, like Daisy. *Mario Superstar Baseball, playable character. *Mario Super Sluggers, playable character. *Mario Tennis series (except Power Tour), playable character. *Mario Golf series, playable character *Mario Kart series, playable character in each installment. *Mario Party series, playable character in each installment. *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, at the Yoshi Theater. *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, Yoshis live on Yoshi's Island. *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, playable character. *Super Smash Bros. series, playable character. *Yoshi's Woolly World, main protagonist. * ''Yoshi's New Island, main protagonist. * Mario & Luigi: Dream Team: lives in Pi'illo Castle (Shop) * Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World:, main protagonist. *''Super Mario Odyssey'' minor character; capturable Gallery Trivia * Yoshi was originally supposed to be a type of Koopa, and the saddle on his back would have been his shell. * In some Mario games (such as in Super Mario Sunshine), Yoshi can't swim; however in Super Mario 64 DS, he is the fastest swimmer. * Yoshi appeared as a doll in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. * A picture of Yoshi can be found in Hyrule Castle Courtyard in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. This picture was omitted from the 3D remake. * Yoshi and Mario appeared in Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes as dolls on Otacon's desk. When the doll was shot, it made the famous Yoshi sound and shooting Mario made the 1up sound effect, refilling Snake's health. Yoshi also appeared in Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D as an easter egg. * Yoshi was named after Yoshio Sakamoto (Director of Metroid series) due to the friendship between him and Shigeru Miyamoto. * Yoshi did appear in Super Mario 64 as a non-playable character, but appeared in the DS version as a starting character. * In Mario Kart 64, Yoshi's sound effects are when Mario sits on him from Super Mario World. * The furniture item Yoshi's Egg in Animal Crossing: City Folk, and Animal Crossing: New Leaf when activated, bounces and makes his famous Yoshi sound. * Yoshi (along with Mario) had a cameo in Donkey Kong Country 2 as one of Cranky's Video Game Heroes. Yoshi is in second place (third if the player beats Mario's first place score) with 29 DK Coins. * In Super Mario World, it seems that Mario is actually hitting Yoshi to make Yoshi extend it's tongue. Mario actually points but does not have a finger pointing animation and Mario's hand animation seems like his fist is always bald up. Mario hand or "fist" goes diagonally when Mario is trying to make Yoshi extend it's tongue indicating that he is pointing. * Yoshi's full name is T. Yoshisaur Munchakoopas. This was shown in a Nintendo Character Guide published in 1993 and came to light on August 6, 2014. * Yoshi was the main star of 3 Nintendo puzzle games, Yoshi (a.k.a. Yoshi's Egg by Game Freak), Yoshi's Cookie by TOSE, and Tetris Attack by Intelligent Systems (a western adaptation of Panel de Pon). He was also the main star of the Super NES game, Yoshi's Safari and a sidekick to Luigi in a 3rd party spin-off game, Mario is Missing. External links *Yoshi on Yoshi Wiki. Navigation }} es:Yoshi da:Yoshi nl:Yoshi it:Yoshi (personaggio) pt-br:Yoshi ja:ヨッシー fr:Yoshi de:Yoshi (Charakter) ru:Йоши no:Yoshi pl:Yoshi Category:Yoshis Category:Super Mario World Characters Category:Super Mario World 2 Characters Category:Super Smash Characters Category:Super Mario Sunshine Characters Category:Super Mario Galaxy Characters Category:Characters in Super Mario 64 Category:Mario Tennis Characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Characters Category:Characters in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Category:Super Mario Kart Characters Category:Mario Kart 64 Characters Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Characters Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Characters Category:Characters in Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart Wii Characters Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP Characters Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Characters Category:Mario Kart 7 Characters Category:Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Characters Category:Wario's Woods Characters Category:Characters in Paper Mario Category:Characters in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Characters in Super Paper Mario Category:Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Characters Category:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Characters Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Characters Category:Mario Party Characters Category:Mario Party 2 Characters Category:Mario Party 3 Characters Category:Mario Party 4 Characters Category:Mario Party 5 Characters Category:Mario Party 6 Characters Category:Mario Party 7 Characters Category:Mario Party 8 Characters Category:Mario Party DS Characters Category:Mario Party-e Characters Category:Mario Party Advance Characters Category:Mario Superstar Baseball Characters Category:Mario Super Sluggers Characters Category:Mario Golf Characters Category:Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Characters Category:Mario Golf: Advance Tour Characters Category:Mario Power Tennis Characters Category:Super Mario Strikers Characters Category:Mario Strikers Charged Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Characters Category:Mario Party: Island Tour Characters Category:Characters in Mario Kart 8 Category:Allies Category:Mario Party 9 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mario Party 10 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Partners Category:Dinosaurs Category:Characters in Super Mario World (Show) Category:Characters in Super Mario Run Category:Characters in Mario Tennis Aces Category:Cappy's Captures